paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's Jealousy
A story for MidnightCollies's contest. When Rocky goes on a trip and leaves Smoky behind, Smoky sits around the Lookout bored waiting for him to come back. Seeing this, Fletcher decides to act like a big brother to Smoky and spend a lot of time with him hanging out and playing games. Spending all that time with Fletcher, Smoky starts forgetting to do his police pup training with Chase. Also, when Chase actually wants to hang out with his brother, Fletcher is too busy hanging out with Smoky. Now Chase has to find a way to get his brother back and to get his trainee back before he is forgotten. Main: *Chase *Fletcher *Smoky Minor: *Rocky *Kailey *Skye It was a warm summer afternoon in Adventure Bay. Rocky was getting ready to take a trip to the National Recycling Convention. He finished packing and was now saying goodbye to Smoky. Rocky: Bye Smoky! See you in a week! Smoky: Can I come? Rocky: No, you got training! Smoky: Okay... *sighs and lies down as Rocky leaves the Lookout* Fletcher: *walking past**sees Smoky sitting all lonely looking* hey lil bro! What you doing out here? Smoky: Rocky is gone for the week so I have nobody to play with Fletcher: Uh? Your other big bro is right here! *noogies him* Smoky: Hehehe! Smoky: That's true! Fletcher: you bet! So what we gonna do first? Throw water balloons at pups from the top of the Lookout? Smoky: That sounds awesome! Let’s do it! Fletcher: hehe yeah! *the two of them fill water balloons together and then head up to the top of the lookout* Fletcher: who's our first victim hehehe Smoky: Chase! Fletcher: Excellent idea! Use your pup tag and tell him to meet you outside! Smoky: *through his pup tag* Chase! Meet me outside the Lookout, I need your help with something! Chase: *goes outside* Smoky? Smoky, where are you? Fletcher: You wanna do the honors? Smoky: With pleasure! *drops the water balloon on Chase soaking him and Smoky cracks up laughing* Chase: Fletcher! stop being a bad influence on my trainee! Fletcher: *sarcastic* I'm so sorry Mr. Grumpy, we won't splash you ever again! Chase: Good! *starts to walk away* Fletcher: *drops another water balloon on him* Chase: *looks up angry and wet* Grrrr Fletcher and Smoky stepped away from the balcony cracking up laughing. Meanwhile Chase angrily storms off to his pup-house to get a towel. Smoky: That was so much fun! Would've been funnier if Rocky was the one to get soaked. Fletcher: When he comes home, we can get him! Smoky: Okay! So what do you want to do now? Fletcher: Well I gotta go practice for soccer. Wanna come? Smoky: Sure! Let's go! *heads to the elevator* Fletcher: *chuckles and heads to the elevator* With that, the two pups get in the elevator and headed for the soccer field. Chase: *to himself* I know me and Fletcher have our differences and he likes to bug me, why is he all of a sudden treating Smoky like a brother? I should keep an eye on them. *follows Fletcher and Smoky to the soccer field* When they arrived at the soccer field, Fletcher noticed that his teammates havent arrived yet. Fletcher: I guess we are early. Wanna practice with me? Smoky: Sure but....I don't know how to play soccer. Fletcher: It's easy! All you do is run up and down the field towards the opponent's goal while kicking the ball and you try to kick the ball past the goalie. Got it lil bro? Smoky: Got it Fletcher! Fletcher: Good! I'll go in the net and you try to score! *heads in the net* Ready! Smoky: Okay! *runs down field towards Fletcher's goal. he kicks the ball but Fletcher blocks it easily* Aww! Fletcher: Nice try! Keep at it! For the next half hour, Smoky tried endlessly to get at least one goal on Fletcher with no success. He didn't give up and finally as the Adventure Bay Rovers arrive, Smoky finally was able to score a goal on Fletcher. Fletcher: Nice job lil bro! *gives Smoky a noogie* I knew you could do it if you just kept trying! Smoky: Thanks Fletcher! Fletcher: My team is here so I gotta practice. Wanna hang out tomorrow? Smoky: Sure! Just then, Chase approaches the two. Chase: He can't hang with you tomorrow. He has training! Fletcher: C'mon, I'm sure you could give him some time off to hang out. Chase: The whole afternoon tomorrow is going to be spent training. I had set up an obstacle course for Smoky to run through. It's to test his indurance. Smoky: Oh man! *sighs thinking about all the running he will have to do* Fletcher: How about tomorrow after breakfast, me and Smoky can hang and we will be back in time for his training. How does that sound? Chase: *sighs* Fine but he better be ready for training at noon tomorrow! Fletcher: Deal! *reaches out to shake paws with Chase only to hold him in a headlock giving him a noogie* Chase: Ahhh stop! *breaks loose* Fletcher: Aww does Mr. Grumpy not like getting a noogie? Smoky never complained! Chase Ugh! *storms off angrily* Smoky: See you tomorrow Fletcher! Fletcher: Bye lil bro! Smoky runs off towards the Lookout as the Adventure Bay Rovers begin soccer practice. The next day, Smoky grabs some kibble from his bowl before meeting up with Fletcher in the TV room. Smoky: So what are we doing today? *looks at Fletcher who is wearing a Michaelangelo Ninja Turtles mask* Fletcher: Smoky, today we are going to watch a marathon of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Smoky: What is that? *looks at Fletcher curiously* Fletcher: It's a show about four turtles who mutate in the ooz and are trained by a rat named Splinter on how to do martial arts so they can bring down the evil Shredder! Smoky: Awesome! Fletcher: Hey why don't you wear these? *dresses Smoky in Chase's Ninja Turtles Donatello costume which includes the mask, green shirt and the turtle shell on the back then finishes getting into his cosplay Mikey costume.* Yours belongs to Chase but he hated wearing it so you can have it! Smoky: Really? Thanks! They sit down in the bean bag chairs and put on the marathon. Fletcher: *sings* Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heros in a half shell. Turtle Power! Smoky: *sings along with Fletcher as the theme song plays* Hours pass as the marathon plays. Pretty soon Fletcher and Smoky lose track of time. Noon time comes and goes and Smoky never shows up to training with Chase. Chase decides to go investigate and sees Fletcher and Smoky watching TMNT in the cosplay outfits. Chase: *to himself* He's watch the show without me? I know that most of the time I'd rather be doing something else but I'd at least like to be asked! *notices Smoky in his cosplay outfit* Hey! That's my outfit! It may have been embarrassing to wear that in public but It's still mine! *growls silently and leaves* Fletcher: Aww, it's over! Oh well! Did you enjoy the show Smoky? Smoky: It was awesome!!! Fletcher: Glad you like it Whoah! *falls back on his shell and struggles to get up* Help! Turtle stuck on his back here! Smoky: Hehehehe *helps Fletcher up* Here you go! Fletcher: Thanks lil bro! *gives him a noogie* Smoky: *looks at the time* Oh no! I'm late for my training with Chase! Fletcher: Let's go then! They head upstair where Chase sat angry. Smoky knew he was in trouble. Over the next few days, Fletcher takes Smoky to the movies, forgetting to invite Chase, he takes Smoky to a museam forgetting Chase, and Fletcher took Smoky to the park to play leaving Chase out again. Chase: *paces angrily in front of his pup house* Kailey: You okay Chase? Chase: Yeah, why? *continues pacing* Kailey: You look angry. Is something bugging you? Chase: *sighs* Yes... Kailey: What is it? *looks at him curiously* Chase: Well, for the past few days, Fletcher and Smoky have been spending a lot of time together. Kailey: So? Chase: Well, I feel......jealous Kailey: Why would you be jealous? You never really cared about hanging out with Fletcher before. Chase: I kinda....miss him. He used to drag me to all these things, Comicon, soccer matches, and TV marathons. During those times, I was yearning to leave. To get away from him. But looking back at it, those were the best times of my life. You don't appreciate something until it's gone... Kailey: Fletcher isn't gone forever. He's keeping Smoky company until Rocky comes back. Rocky's coming back tomorrow so there is nothing to worry about! Chase: I guess, but what if they still hang out all the time? Kailey: I wouldn't worry about it. He's your brother, not Smoky's. Chase: I guess you're right! Why am I letting this affect me? Across the lawn from where Kailey and Chase were Smoky and Fletcher relaxing in the sun. Smoky: *panting* It's so hot out! Fletcher: Yeah *pants* Wanna head to the water park? Smoky: Race ya there! hehehehe *runs off to the waterpark* Fletcher: Wait up lil bro! hehehe *runs after him and passes Chase without asking him to join them* Chase: *to Kailey* See? They are going to the water park now without me! Kailey: Why not go yourself. Meet up with them there! Chase: Okay! I'll do it! *runs off to the waterpark* At the waterpark, Chase enters finding Smoky and Fletcher swimming in the wave pool. Chase tried to join them but they were too far out into the wave pool. Every time he started getting closer, he got a mouth full of water and got pushed back by the waves. Smoky and Fletcher went down a few water slides quickly while Chase was stuck in line forever. Chase: How are theygoing on these slides so many times and I'm still stuck in line? *growls in frustration scaring the park guests around him* By the time Chase went on the water slide, the park was closing for the night. All day, Chase was unable to hang out with his big brother or his trainee. Out in the parking lot, he saw both pups eating ice cream and laughing wearing souvenirs they bought at the gift shop. That was the final straw for Chase. Chase: Grr..... *runs up to them* What's the big idea? Fletcher: *notices an angry Chase* Is something wrong Chase? Smoky: You okay Chase? Chase: *angry* Why have you guys been ignoring me all week and replacing me with Smoky? Smoky: Huh? Fletcher: What are you talking about Chase? We haven't been ignoring you. Smoky: Yeah, you are my mentor and friend. I wouldn't ignore you! Chase: *angry* You two have left me out of everything all week. The TMNT marathon, the trips to the museam, the soccer game, and now the waterpark. I feel like you have replaced me with Smoky. You even call him "lil bro". Did you even consider asking me to come along with you? Because of you, Smoky hasn't been to training all week. Sometimes you... *growls* Fletcher: Wow Chase.....I had no idea you felt that way. I've been spending time with Smoky because he was feeling lonely without Rocky here. Plus, he's fun to hang out with. He's not replacing you, you are my brother for life! I love you Chase. Chase: Why haven't you been including me in anything you have been doing and why did you give away my TMNT cosplay costume? Fletcher: You usually say "no" whenever I ask you. And I gave him your ninja turtles cosplay outfit because you didn't like to wear it and you never watch TMNT with me. Chase: I admit that I don't like hanging out with you all the time but still, I'd like to be included... Fletcher: I'm sorry Chase! We just didn't think you wanted to come. Can you forgive me? Smoky: And me? Chase: Of course I can. We're brothers after all! Fletcher: Thanks lil bro! *gives Chase a noogie* Chase: hehehehe c'mon, stop it! hahahaha Smoky: Sorry I haven't been to training Chase! Just lost track of time. Chase: It's okay Smoky! We are buddies after all! Smoky: Yeah! Chase: Let's head home! Smoky: Race ya there! Fletcher: You're on! Chase: Chase is on the case! The three pups race off back to the Lookout Epilogue Rocky arrives back from the National Recycling Convention to see Fletcher and Chase in their TMNT Cosplay costumes and Smoky in a new one Fletcher made for him. They were watching TMNT. Fletcher, Chase, and Smoky: *sings* Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heros in a half shell. Turtle Power! Rocky: Having fun little brother? Smoky: ROCKY!!!!!!! *runs up and tackles his big brother* I missed you! Rocky: I missed you too! hehehe! Did you have fun? Smoky: Yeah! I hung out with Fletcher and Chase a lot! *explains the past week* Rocky: Glad you had fun! Who wants to go to Mr. Porter's for some meatballs? Smoky, Fletcher, and Chase: We do! Smoky: Before we go, we wanted you to wear a costume Fletcher made for you. Rocky: What is it? Fletcher *runs and grabs a Shredder costume for Rocky* You can be Shredder! Rocky: Awesome! *puts it on* Smoky: Let's go! The four pups run off to Mr. Porter's and enjoy a nice meal. Chase learned to not jump to conclusions, and Fletcher learned to continue to try to include Chase in activities no matter how many times he says no. The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Contest Entry Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:The Jealousy Series